ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tammuz
85NIN If you're intent on fighting a couple for a Mozu, there exists a risky way to defeat him. Shouted for 7/8 fights and really didn't feel like shouting for just one more fight so I tried this out. If i ran into Chezma I simply used a warp scroll or something (Put up Utsusemi before you pop and have the teleport item ready to go, more than enough time if you're wearing evasion to get out). I got him down to 4% as a NIN/DNC 85 with a Soothing NPC healer to stona me. Nevertheless it's a very risky fight, you're basically hoping against hope that your NPC will Stona you as soon as you get hit with the breath, so I made an effort to have at least 2 shadows up at all times. I was easily at the evasion cap even without Yonin though, and I could healing waltz rumble so that wasn't an issue. For the curious, this was my gear setup. Evasion skill without gear: 318 (Not capped, including 4 merits) Evasion Sekka +1 x2 Ungur Boomerang Ninja Hatsuburi +1 Evasion Torque Ethereal Earring Musical Earring Mirke Wardecors Evasion+10, Fast Cast+5 Usukane Gote Rajas Ring/Ulthalam's Ring (Don't ask) Boxer's Mantle Scouter's Rope Denali kecks Aurore Gaiters Total: Evasion Skill 335, AGI 83+36, Evasion+100 I macroed in these for casting Utsusemi: Walahra Turban Tiercel Necklace Loquacious Earring Mirke Wardecors Dusk Gloves Byakko's Haidate Swift Belt I kept Yurin on it and Myoshu on myself. I didn't bother with Aisha. Obviously I didn't try slow, blind or paralyze because he's immune. I didn't bother saving my TP because if he's hitting you, it's probably because you're petrified and it doesn't matter. 20 TP is not difficult to get if you need to erase yourself so I went ahead and WSed to make things go faster. My NPC ran out of MP near the end of the fight and the thing used the breath. The reason for it was not because she was healing me, but because she was wasting her goddamn MP spamming slow and paralyze over and over again despite the thing being immune to it. Great job with the AI programming, SE! If you want to try it, I'd recommend getting a tactics pearl and refreshing your NPC about halfway through the battle. Losing at 4% was frustrating, naturally. ...Though obviously you could take the much, much easier and recommended route and just get a friend to mage it up for you. Could even be a BRD/WHM to reduce the amount of evasion gear you need to have, or march if you like insurance of faster recast. But eh, just an option for any of you who can't find help. Kincard 14:36, September 27, 2010 (UTC) 85DUO Rather easily duoable by THF/NIN with RDM/WHM support(both lvl 85), granted you have a decent evasion set. Did it with 318 skill if memory serves and +60 eva from gear. The fight probably lasted about 15 minutes or so and Tammuz managed to land a total of 2 hits on me throughout the fight. Just be sure to have your backup (if duoing) dispel whenever it rages and be quick on the Stona and it should be no bigger problems. Thermoss 15:15 October 19, 2010 (GMT+8) INSANELY easy duo THF/NIN + COR/WHM. Fight took around 7-8 minutes, never got low on hp or scared at all. Used ninja roll + chaos roll. Maletarugilgamesh 20:42, December 5, 2010 (UTC). DNC Solo Soloed on DNC with full evasion set and 2 Eva Kila+2. Swapped out at 5% to trial dagger to finish. Kept Fan Dance and 2 Shadows up at all times. On petrify just sat and waited it out. Got hit about 8 times total used about 16 shihei. Dova on QeutzDova Quetz 02:33, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Soloed on 99DNC/NIN in TP gear (only charis+1, brego, suppa, brutal, atheling, twilight) with aluh main and kartika offhand. Used Fan Dance, NFR+RF for 87% and Utsu before pop. Didn't hit me once, used 4 Shihei. It TP'd once (Rage) and that was it. ~3 minute fight. 17:45, March 14, 2013 (UTC) 90Trio I trio this nm with my friend today. It was a fairly is fight the source of stona was my 90 drk/whm. Seem to me that a very good nin/dnc and anyone subbing whm for stona is all thats needed. Are jobs was 90 nin/dnc, 90 drk/whm and 90 thf/nin. BST Solo I soloed this nm using DipperYuly we both meleed it down, useing the new Eta foods I could keep Yuly alive long enof to kill it. Sometimes it did take 2 pets to kill it when my first pet got down to 10% with reward not ready I ran away to call another Yuly and snarled my hate back onto the pet /nin is a must tho so stay away from front so you dont get petrified by its breath. Goalem, Quetzel server 99PUP/NIN Solo WHM Frame. Too weak. (eva capped and full merited, boxer's mantle, antares Harness, nothing else noticable in eva) 99BST Solo Soloable by 99BST/DNC using dipper without any or little pet food. You could use just about any jug, he isn't as hard as the other T2 VNM's you've had to kill.